llamadas
by rukia13
Summary: q haces cuando estas aburrido...llamas por telefono a alguien?harry si....aunq no todo siempre es marcar y hablar basado en una historia real


**he regresado, con un fic baasstante original, espero les guste  
nota: esto es basado en un evento real, me acaba de pasar a mi (solo q aqui, se invierten los papeles)**

llamadas

harry estaba aburrido, estaba solo en su casa, sus tios habian salido de viaje x el fin de semana, asi q el estaba solo y aburrido como una ostra.  
-podria llamar a alguien, a ron no, no tienen telefono, hermione esta de viaje...tal vez.  
harry se levanto de su cama y comenzo a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un pequeño papel...

flashback

-entonces te mudas a un vecindario muggle?  
-asi es, mi padre dijo q asi estariamos mejor, lejos de las presiones q se estan originando  
-vaya, y vas a vivir como muggle y todo  
-pues mi padre podra usar su varita, yo todavia no, como soy menor de edad, pero ya estoy aprendiendo a usar la esfuma y tosmatora -querras decir la estufa y la tostadora no?  
-si creo q si, es solo q esto es muy nuevo para mi sabes, aunq lo q si se usar bien es el telefono y la computadora  
-sabes, en casa tenemos una computadora, pero yo solo la he podido usar cuando mis tios y mi primo salen, si no...les da miedo q con mis "poderes" la haga explotar o algo  
-bueno pues, devo irme, pero antes...toma-harry tomo un papelito q le extendia, con un numero telefonico-si alguna vez te quedas solo en casa me llamas, se q yo no te puedo llamar, pues tus tios se enojarian cierto?  
-si asi es, pero no te preocupes cuando me quede solo te llamo  
-bien, nos vemos pronto harry

fin flashback

harry bajo a toda prisa las escaleras (aun cuando todavia tenia lo q quedaba de viernes, sabado y domingo) y llego hacia el telefono, lo tomo y entonces por alguna extraña razon en lugar de marcar le entro algo de panico  
-pero q estoy haciendo, y si se molesta, pero q digo ella me pidio q le llamara, y si esta ocupada...HAY DIOS Q HAGO? (na: eso suuuueeeele suceder)-bien, no hay marcha atras, le voy a hablar...no, mejor voy al cuarto de la computadora y juego un rato

pero oohhh sorpresa, con lo q harry no contaba era con q en el cuarto de la compu habia...otro telefono!-pero q rayos, esto parece empresa telefonica! S, bueno, no pasa nada, lo q hare sera estar aqui, en la compu, bien tranquilo, jugando, si, eso hare  
y podria terminar esta historia con harry feliz de la vida..pero no, por q esto se basa en una historia real y asi no jue!  
el pobre harry no podia dejar de voltear hacia el telefono, una y otra vez...y tenia el papel justo en la bolsa de su pantalon, solo era sacarlo, marcar y listo!  
-aaahhhgg q hago, por merlin, bien, ella me lo pidio, entonces le hablare!  
y asi, bieeeen determinado, nuestro heroe de todos los dias tomo el telefono, marco y antes de q pudiecen contestarle colgo  
-genial, me atrevo a pelear contra dragones, dementores, hasta el mismisimo voldemort! y no puedo hacer una llamada telefonica T-T  
y paso...el telefono comenzo a sonar...antes esto harry casi se cae de la silla...bueno, digamos q se cayo D...y en cuanto se levanto tome el telefono...y cuando lo prendio una voz espeluznante le dijo q moriria n siete dias!...a no...asi no era verdad, ok, una voz (no terrorifica) le contesto  
-bueno, acabo de revisar mi telefono y su numero esta registrado como llamada perdida, usted hablo?  
-eeeeste yo.  
-mm...harry?  
harry estaba debajo del escritorio (recordemos q se cayo), como si asi se fuese a esconder de la persona al otro lado del audicular...(hay q cosas..q conste q eso no paso en realidad en la historia en la q se base este fic)  
-harry, se q eres tu, eres al unico al q le di mi numero, sabes q bueno q hablas, estoy aburridisima!  
-deee de verdad?  
-si, papa ahorita no esta en casa, aunq encontre un pequeño pasatiempo.  
-de verdad?  
-si, las peliculas muggle  
-mira q bien, a mi tambien me gustan, solo q soy algo miedoso  
-de verdad? pues a mi se me hacen facinantes, en especial las de miedo  
-vaya, pues supongo q no podremos ir a ver una pelicula juntos  
-ay lo siento, me ibas a pedir q fueramos al cine?  
-aaa...este...si tu quieres.-me encantaria, lastima q ahorita no puedo, estoy algo ocupada  
-si, q mal...(nota mental de harry: tonto, tonto, tooooonto)  
-oye, tu alguna vez has buscado en tu computadora criaturas mitilogicas o cosas por el estilo?  
-em...nop  
-pues sabes q, ya se q podemos hacer por mientras, yo te dare tareas para q las busques en tu compu, te parece?  
-eee..si claro.  
-bien, tu primer tarea sera buscar...al astrapotherium  
-el que?S -bueno, deja t lo deletreo  
-si, eso estaria mucho mejor  
-bueno..a-s-t-r-a-p-o-t-h-e-r-i-u-m  
-a ver, listo.  
-y q encontraste?  
-uunn...dinosaurio?  
-asi es, muy bien harry, ves q es muy divertido?  
-esste..si...(notese la graaaan confianza en su voz)  
-bien, el q sigue, veamos, busscaaaa...kongamato  
-que'?'' S  
-k-o-n-g-a-m-a-t-o  
-pues...salio otro dinosaurio.  
-si, vaya, eres bueno en esto!  
-gra..cias  
-bien, ahora busca el bunyip, b-u-n-y-i-p  
-este no e dinosaurio verdad?  
-nop, este es una criatura mitilogica  
-si, es..un demonio?  
-bien harryy!  
-oye, luna, y cuando puedes ir al cine?  
-te gustaria ir mañana?  
-claro!  
-bien, nos vemos mañana en la entrada del cine a las...3 te parece?  
-claro, ahi nos vemos

y asi, nuestro heroe logro la terminar su mision, hablar por telefono con la chica q le gusta!  
claro q mayor mision fue el lunes al llegar los dursleys y q vernon viese la cuenta del tel...

-de quien es esta llamada de mas de una hora a este numero?

lo bueno de esto mi querido publico lector...es q la salida el cine fue un exito, y ahora luna y harry se preparan para regresar a su colegio...como novios )

**jajajajajaja...lo siento...no pude evitarlo...es q esto me acaba de pasar a mi!...bueno...asi no paso.  
(para los q quieran leer mi historia sigan, pa los q no salten al botoncito de review!)**

**bien, estava yo, tranquila de la vida, cuando me llega un mensaje de un no desconocido...q mencionaba a un chavo q es de mi grupo de amigos...de q ya se iba y quien sabe q mas...asi q investigue entre mis amigos y una de mis amigochas me dijo q el mensaje era de nada mas y nada menos q de alex...(agamos una pausa: alex es el chavo q me trae loquita, es un año mayor q yo, tiene promedio perfecto, va a entrar a la prepa con mayor prestigio de la ciudad...en fin), asi q yo...armandome de valor (al estilo de harry) le llame...y hablamos por mas de una hora.  
y por cierto...las criaturas raras q puse...si existen, el me ha puesto a veces a buscarlas, como si fuesen tareas.  
lastima q mi historia no acaba como el fic...el solo es mi mejor amigo T-T**

**en fin, ojala les haya gustado!**


End file.
